


Vintage John and Rodney

by mischief5



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney in 1890.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vintage John and Rodney

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Driftglass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025174) by [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan). 



> Awhile back, [](http://melagan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**melagan**](http://melagan.dreamwidth.org/) asked me to do art for her 2013 McShep Match entry [Driftglass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025174), an AU set in 1890. Unfortunately, my muse went AWOL before I could finish them. Here they are, just in time for SGA...Ten Years Later.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mischief5/10300545/274867/274867_original.png)   


[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mischief5/10300545/275132/275132_original.png)  



End file.
